


Told You Not to Worry

by willowtears



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, DenNor, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowtears/pseuds/willowtears
Summary: Lukas always leaves under the cover of darkness. Matthias finally wakes up in time to stop him.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Told You Not to Worry

The bed was cold when Matthias awoke, and no matter how many times he patted the spot next to him, Lukas was still nowhere to be found.

He sighed in frustration and pushed his hands into his hair. He didn't know why Lukas always did this, why he would be so sweet and loving throughout their nights together and then leave before the sun graced Copenhagen with its presence. He never said goodbye, just made his escape while Matthias was still in dreamland and blissfully unaware of anything that was going on.

Frankly, Matthias was tired of it, and wanted to stop it.

The moment he decided that was the same moment that he heard quiet footsteps creeping around downstairs. He got up, certain that those footsteps belonged to his wayward lover; and sure enough, he was correct. There was Lukas, standing bedraggled by the still darkened front window (the sun hadn't risen yet), wearing just his boxer shorts and a large sweater he'd stolen from Matthias' dresser. His shoulders were hunched as his free hand fiddled with the neck of the sweater, his fingers ghosting over the marks that Matthias had left there the night before.

It was snowing. Lukas would freeze if he went out there.

"Lukas," Matthias said quietly, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. "Lukas, where are you going?"

Lukas' eyes were wide with shock and troubled, Matthias could see it in the window. "Elsewhere," he answered calmly, though his voice tremored.

"It's cold..."

"I know, Matthias."

Matthias continued to hold Lukas close, and surprisingly enough, Lukas didn't try to escape. "Please don't leave this time...I don't wanna be lonely."

Lukas hesitated, before replying in a soft voice. "I won't, don't worry."

This made Matthias smile; he let go of Lukas before taking his hand and leading him back upstairs. Lukas' hands were so cold, and they were trembling. Matthias chuckled softly and caressed Lukas' hand tenderly with his thumb.

They laid back down together, and Matthias soon fell asleep again, holding Lukas close.

Lukas stayed for about an hour after that, and when he was absolutely certain that Matthias was deeply asleep, he slipped away silently, leaving nothing behind but a bittersweet kiss on Matthias' forehead.

When Matthias awoke again, he wasn't surprised to find that he was alone in his bed once again. That didn't stop him from crying until his head was pounding and he had no tears left to cry.

He sincerely hoped that whatever Lukas was trying to find, he'd find it soon.


End file.
